


Vigilantes

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Tmnt rp
Relationships: RaphaelxRegina





	Vigilantes

Lydia strutted along the roof and leaned back on her tail(sorry I'm loving the fact she has a tail) only to thrust herself up high and flip before landing firmly on the next roof. She looked back for her friend (whatever OC you chose) with a grin before hearing some sniggering, she stood upright and walked to the ledge, peering down into an alleyway curiously to see two drunk men who looked lost.

Regina was with her friend but couldn’t jump over rooftops so she tried to be behind her friend to no avail. She too saw the same drunken men and she was gonna asked if they needed any help to get back home since she was a Good Samaritan and innocent.

Lydia looked to her friend about to speak and rushed over to cover her mouth. "Lets go down to them. We don't wanna draw attention by screaming down *hey need any help*." She said before hopping down into the emergency exit on the side of the apartment building, also stepping into the view of a city street camera.

In the lab in the lair, Raph was pacing while Donnie did his thing with the computer hacking into New York's CCTV footage all over the place, he wanted to find the vigilante's for one reason and one reason only, to thank her. What she did for him made him feel wonderous. He wanted her.

Regina in her howler costume that was her superhero identity and she had a supersonic howl kinda like black canary was darting and jumping down too and was stealthy and quiet as she followed after her.

Donnie was tracing and tracking them trying to see if they could spot them at all from the New York City cameras that were placed all around the city when suddenly he found them on a camera in an alley with two drunk men.

Lydia hopped down and her feet hitting the concrete was almost mute. Her thick tail wagged slowly to her side(eeeeeek) and she made her silent way towards the men with their backs turned. "Sir. May we assist you to your residenc?" She offers. They turn around, a cheery smile on their faces. "Ello there missies!" One says joyously, no abrupt movement meaning he's not disgusted by an anthro alligator.

Raph was still pacing but he was half way towards his three-hundreth and ninety eigth lap, he saw the figures on the TV system and it drew his attention quickly, he instantly ran to Donnie's side, watching as they approach smiling men. "Who are those?!" He snapped in pure jealousy.

“Hey excuse me sure but if we could be of any assistance to get you two safe and back home we’d love to help you two out. We are vigilantes that protect this city and we fight crime,” Regina said to them.

“Yeah who are they is right Raph? Those are our mysterious masked beauties. We need to teach those two o,d creepy drunken men a lesson and piece of our minds! Come on Raph let’s go,” Donnie exclaimed heading for his motorcycle.

"We'd love to our apartment's yeah!" One of the lads said while the other drank from a cannister. He offered some to Lydia and she accepted the cannister and pretended to drink it just to not seem rude and handed it back, he then offered Regina.

Raph had never seen Donnie so determined, but also he couldn't blame him, he didn't even question his brother he just stomped after him. However couldn't have been bothered with Donnie's bike and got his own one going, driving at light speed through the city towards the location of where the CCTV was.

Regina pretended to drink some too even though she wasn’t an alcoholic or a drinker she then took one of the guys to the sidewalk and was about to ask him where he lived wanting to see him get home safely.

Donnie drove off and sped off as well following right behind after Raph as he drove and in no time at all stopped once he got in front of all of them blocking them with his motorcycle.

The men suddenly lost their friendly smiles once they saw Lydia getting affected by the drug, they were replaced with wicked smirks. Lydia felt dizzy and leaned against the brick wall, while one of the men walked over to her and squeezed her breasts, the other walked slowly towards Regina, waiting for proof she's affected by the drug. But then the turtles showed up out of nowhere. Raph did most of his fighting using the motorcycle, popping a wheelie and churning the bike back and fourth to whack it off the man, and to finalise it, he knocked him out by propelling the wheel to hit him upwards. He looked back to Regina with the brightest and most relieved smile which qui lot dropped. 

(Sorry it's clustered, it should be better from now on though)

Regina smiled right back at him and tried to say thank you to him. She noticed the other guy was going after Lydia and tried to stop before it was too late.

Donnie growled being the hero and saving Lydia his girl with his techno new bo staff and he knocked the other guy out with just one swing. Literally. He walked over smiling at Lydia.

Raph held Regina in his arms and carefully held her upwards. “Hey, hey. Easy! You were drugged...” He says, recognising their side effects almost instantly. “Don, we’ve gotta take ‘em back to the lair.” He calls to his brother. 

Lydia weakly smiles back and leaned on the wall for support as her limbs started to feel flimsy. Her vision was blurring up slightly, she gave a subtle whimper and fell forward.

But Regina wasn’t drugged at all though. She knew instantly the flask was drugged and that’s why she didn’t drink from it at all.  
“I’ll have you know I didn’t drink from it at all. I’m not drugged! Let me go!”

Donnie ran over to Lydias side and he picked her up and he carried her bridal style over to his motorbike. He carefully set her down on it and was ready to go.  
“You ready Raph?”

Raph lifted Regina bridal style and held her bridal style against his plastron as he walked to his bike. He looked to his brother at his statement. “Ready. And you?” He asked.

Lydia’s passed out self can’t do much.

Regina was still passed out in his arms.

“Ready,” Donnie nodded and with that he started up the engine and ride his motorbike off into the night and eventually made it to the lair where they lived.

~time skippy to the girlos waking up slowly in their arms in the sewers, but not the lair yet~

Lydia slowly awoke and groaned, curling further into whatever embrace she was in. She let a soft whimper out as her tail curled around her body for warmth. 

Raph held Regina bridal style as they walked through the sewers, he couldn’t take his eyes off her body, it looked like she was crafted by a renaissance artist, he couldn’t get over it.

Regina eventually stirred and woke up in his arms as she tried to get free and she squirmed. Thank goodness her mask was still on her face.

Donnie too thought this magnificent beautiful gorgeous creature in his arms was so lovely he wanted to do everything to her.

"Easy, easy. We're just gonna check you out, see if the drugs damaged anything." Raph comforted as he entered the lair and towards the lab. He sat her on the table and gave her a requesting look before looking at her mask.

Lydia then began to ruffle about, her teeth bared and subtle growls coming from her throat, followed by coughs due to nausea she felt.

“Nuh uh bucko the mask stays on. Can’t have you ruining my identity now could I? It remains a secret,” Regina said winking at him.

Donnie was taking.her to his lab and he wondered what was wrong. He laid her down on his lab table and began to check all her vitals and her organs to make sure there was no damage at all.

"Who am I gonna tell?" Raph said with an amused chuckle. "It's not like I could walk into the Channel 6 building and give them a detailed description of what you look like." He said, looking her up and down with a flirty smirk of sorts.

Lydia snapped at the turtle, snapping her jaws, merely missing by a centimetre from biting his arm. "Stop touching me there!" Where his hands were she was a bit sensetive.

Regina was slightly turned on by him but her masked eyes widened when she found out he wasn’t human at all.  
“Still I have trust issues besides you don’t need to know what I look like.”

“Easy there ma’am just checking your vitals and your organs as the drug may have caused damage to your body interior and exterior,” Donnie explained.

"Okay...is it weird that I'm turned on by that? No that's not weird." He asked them answered himself and grinned slightly, no further questions were asked as he next found his hands on her hips.

"Do I look like the type to be effected by common vapour drugs?" She asked with a certain level of sass.

Regina squeaked and gasped as she saw his hands were grasping her hips. She blushed underneath her mask and moaned then covered her mouth.

“Ok ok sorry. I had no idea. Would you ladies like to stay for the night to recoup and recover?” Donnie asked flirting with her.

Raph heard her and saw her sudden movement to silence herself. His hand gently caressed hers, pulling it grom her mouth. "Dont hide them sounds." He said softly, in an almost whisper, before connecting their lips.

Lydia was a bit short for breath and her eyes kept trailing to the turtles lips, she looked back up and then over to Regina who was occupied. "Looks like we might me yeah."

Reginas eyes widened then they closed as she moaned into his kiss and she accidentally grinded against him while trying to move a little bit.

Donnie just squeaked at that blushing beet red as he nodded hesitantly trying to back away a little bit and give her some space.

Raph smirked ar her movement and also felt his shaft grow slightly hard. His hand cupped her cheek softly, his finger caressing her skin.

Lydia smiled a bit to him and hopped from the counter, she looked to her friend about to say something before seeing they were busy and backed off. She then gave a smirk to the side, looking back over her shoulder at Donnie.

"Y-you can take everything off me including my mask but yours however must stay on. It makes you look sexy as hell!" Regina said blushing to him.

Donnie smiled back at her and wondered what she was thinking or wanted to do to him at that moment.

Raph smirked at this. "Well I'm glad you thinks so." He said as he slowly pulled her sleeves down, looking at her skin before meeting her eye again. "Are you sure you want to take off your mask though? It's up to you."

Lydia turned around to face him and whipped her tail around his ankle, pulling him towards her by force and throwing her arms around his neck, she doesn't connect their lips, just let's them linger for a second, breathing heavily, before pushing hers onto his into a lucious kiss.

"Yes please and my name my real name is Regina," Regina cooed to him sultrily as she licked his cheek sexily.

Donnie groaned and he grunted into the kiss kissing her passionately back wrapping his arms around her waist.

Raph gave her a smile before reconnecting their lips, holding them feircly in lip lock and requested entrance with his tongue, all the while his fingers undid her mask.

Lydia smiled through the kiss before breaking apart and looking him dead in the eye as she walked forward, gently pushing him. She then roughly pushed him onto the sofa and mounted his lap, straddling him and reconnecting their lips as she grinded against him.

Regina elicited a mewl and moan for him as she looked up into his masked eyes her mask was now off of her face and she opened up her mouth for his tongue.

Donnie growled and moaned from her ministrations and he was getting aroused and turned on. He was a masochist through and through loving when the girls were dominant with him.

Raph gladly entered her mouth and explored her throat with his tongue, french kissing her intensely. His hands explored her body and his finger found its way to her clitris where he started to rub the small nub.

Lydia dry humped him gently, but fast, grinding her firm hips against his crotch and rubbing it off hers aroused her greatly. Her hands explored his chest and one hand cupped his cheek as they kissed and the other lowered towards his crotch as she grinded, she pulled from the kiss and started kissing his neck.

Regina let him dominate her completely as she arched her back moaning out name into their fast and rough passionate french kissing and she scratched her nails down his shoulders as she was drowning in pure bliss.

Donnie groaned against her and he grunted and he also let out more husky moans as he let her do whatever she wanted to him. This was what he was wet dreaming about for such a long time. He gripped her hips and he closed his masked eyes as they went to her rear.

Raph then wrapped his large hands beneath her thighs, reaching to her ass and plucked her from the coubtrtopp she sat on, wrapping her legs around his waist, all the while holding the passionate kiss, holding his dominance. He made his way to his bedroom, passing by Donnie and Lydia. Once up he pushed her roughly buy also carefully against the wall, breaking the kiss just so he could attack her neck with nibbles and love bites.

Lydia pulls back and grins, facing Donnie and biting her lip as her hands pulled his erection from its pocket. Just then she saw Raph pass by French kissing her friend and laughed, giving her a quick and playful cheer before standing up. She pulled Donnie up and pushed him against the wall, falling down to her knees she started giving him a hand job.

Regina rolled her head back and even also tilted her head to the side as she held onto his shoulders and plastron tightly groaning against his face and even made squeaking sounds at this.  
“Ahh Raph please! Ungh! Fuck me so hard till I can’t walk when you come to that!” She screamed out to the ceiling.

Donnie arched his back and cried out in pure lust love pleasure and bliss that were all mixing into his body at once becoming one. He arched his back and he grasped her large reptilian head holding on for dear life. He knew he was so in madly in love with her.

Raph pulled his large erected manhood from his pocket and pulled down her pants. He first of all rubbed her clit to get it wet, as he did this he bit harshly onto her skin, leaving a mark, claiming her as his.   
"You're mine and mine alone!" He said firmly, looking her into her eyes. His were filled with lust and need, and a fiery passion. He then pounded himself into her without warning.

Lydia looked up at him as her tongue did lick his shaft, but her hand did most of the work, she just tasted some of his precum and needed more. Her hand pumped his length and the other gently tickled the tip, a trick she learnt.

“Ahh ok Raph! Please! Sweetie! Ugh fuck me so roughly please! God you’re so sexy and hot!” Regina dirty talking him as she moaned and cried out in delight. Her walls weren’t tight around him because she wasn’t a Virgin at all.

Donnie unknowingly and unexpectedly shot out and exploded his juices out of the tip of his cock and it splashed all over everywhere. Donnie panted wantonly and huskily beggingly wanted more. He pleaded with her for more dominance over him as his cheeks flushed underneath his mask.

Her dirty talk did it for him, oh did it do it for him! He began to thrust, starting off slow, wanting to hear her beg for him to go fast, her tight walls felt incredible around him. His hands caressed her skin roughly, and his lips were teasing her neck by gently grazing and breathing down her neck.

Lydia tasted his semen and stood up. "Lead the way to the bedroom." She said flirtatiously, placing her hand on his manhood. "There I'll show you how it feels to be a man." She said, licking her lips.

Regina squeaked out and she screamed out his name.  
“Ahh Raph please! Fuck! God you are so fuckin hot and sexy and handsome! I need my bad boy ninja to fuck me so rough I won’t be able to walk for weeks!” She practically pleaded with him.

Donnie squeaked out and even moaned softly and nodded getting up and taking her to his bedroom past the lab. He laid down on the back of his shell for her with pleading begging eyes wanting her to fuck him senselessly.

Raphie gave her a wicked grin. "Are you sure that's what you want?" He asked, in a breathy, sexy voice as he slowly, very, excruciatingly slowly thrusted in and out of her. He wanted her to beg more.

Lydia grinned as she closed the door, she walked over and crawled over him do she's hovering over him, and kisses his gently, meanwhile she tears off her trousers and top, exposing herself. She grabs Donnie's hands and puts them on her breasts, her eyes shutting in bliss as she gently lowered herself into his dick.

“Yes please my sexy ass ninja turtle god! No other male being that had ever existed has ever been sexy and hot as hell like you! Please go faster and harder!” Regina screamed out in pure agony.

Donnie groped her tits in his three fingered hands as he grunted as she rode him cowgirl style. He liked the idea of his mate always being in charge of him and being the dominant one.

Raph loved how he spoke to her. "Then I'll make you feel like the only girl in the world!" He moaned as he began to pick up his pace, drastically too, it took him a few seconds to go from 10 to 40 in less than a second! He pounded into her, moaning messily as he attacked her neck with his live bites.

Lydia moaned softly as she sat up, her hand now holding her upright by being on his thighs as she rid him. His cock pounding into her on her own accord, her mouth opened and released a loud moan before she leaned down, continuing to thrust as she connected their lips into a lustrous kiss.

Regina screamed out his name as she threw her head back and her arched as she raked with scratches down his shoulders her body shuddering as she moaned softly.

Donnie groaned and grunted into her kiss as he thrusted his hips holding onto her hips gripping them tightly as he arched his back and nibbled on her bottom lip as he kissed and molded his lips to hers.

Raph moaned out against her neck. She felt so good around him, her thighs around his waist, her walls around his manhood, her fingers clawing at his shoulders, everything she did turned him on, and motivated him to finish powerfully. Not yet though. He wanted this to last. He pulled back and flipped them and fucked her doggie-style, his hands grasping her hips and slamming his coco into her at inhumane speed.

Lydia moaned against his lips, pulling away with her bottom lip between his teeth which pulled back with a flop. "You feel so good." She pillow talked as she rode him, her hand caressing his cheek as she began to kiss his neck, grinding against his cock in the doing.

Regina thrusted and grinded her up against his as she gripped her nails on the back of his shell and she shuddered her body slamming and racking in pure passion. She bit his neck too kissing it.

Donnie then scratched and gripped her hips as he thrusted and bucked up into her hips and into her pelvis. He even whispered he loved her and that he was madly in love with her.

"You're my queen!" Raph whispered lovingly into her ear. "I love you!" He said aloud before he moaned her name as he thrusted, he felt his manhood twitch inside her. Everything she was doing was too much for him to keep his cool with.

Lydia moaned in a whispering way. She smiled to his whispers and moaned in response. "I love you too!" She moaned while riding him. Her hands set themselves on his plastron as she bounced on his hard manhood. "Oh yes, Donnie! I love you so much! You're mine!" She moaned.

Reginas cheeks blushed beet red at this and she was getting embarrassed and flustered for a little bit as she pretty soon reached her peak and orgasmed heavily all over him while she panted.

Donnie chirped and churred happily and lovingly at her at this. He nuzzled his cheek into her neck and then into her face next. He was getting close and with one more push he was seeing stars and he orgasmed inside her womanhood.


End file.
